The Bun on Baker Street
by crazhetalia
Summary: Oneshots about events during Eiric's pregnancy and how they handle them as they get ready for the baby. Takes place after A Magical Vacation: a mini story.


Author note: To understand this you have to read A Magical Vacation: a mini story first. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock but I do own Baby Holmes

TPSH

June

TPSH

221B Eiric pov

I groan as my morning sickness got worst as the days went by. I could barely keep anything down most of the time. I was in shorts and a loose tank top trying to fight the heat waves I've been feeling all afternoon.

"Sherlock!" I yelled from our bedroom. He popped his head into the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Eiric?" He asked.

"Can you bring me some ice cubes, please?" He nodded and left for the kitchen, returning soon with a cup of ice. Walking over to the bed, he handed me the cup and sat down beside me.

"Thank you." I told him as I pop a ice cube into my mouth.

"John says the nausea should go away after you finish the first trimester." He told me. I nodded and pointed towards the pregnancy book I was reading during my free time.

"It says that too but why do they call it morning sickness? I'm sick all day and barely in the bloody morning!" I exclaimed then glared at Sherlock as he snickers. I take some of my ice cubes and put them down his shirt, causing him to let out a girly shriek. "That's what you get from laughing at the pregnant woman, Holmes!" I cheered before letting a squeal as he retaliated. He was careful as he tickled me before I pushed him away and raced to the toilet. When I was done being sick I flushed the toilet and risen my mouth out to get rid of the vile after taste. I walk back to the bedroom and stared at Sherlock.

"I hate morning sickness." I grumbled while Sherlock let out a chuckle. He looked at his mobile as it went off and answered it. He read the text then turned to me after he finished.

"Lestrade. Stolen painting." He gave me a peck on the cheek and rushed out to the living room. "John! The game is on!" He shouted excitedly as they raced out of the flat. I snorted and laid back down on the bed, looking down to my slightly swollen stomach.

"Your father is an overgrown child." I told the baby and decided to take a nap while waiting for my boys to return home.

TPSH

July

TPSH

Teddy and I walk down the sidewalk on our way to the park. The boys had stayed back home to catch back up on their cases after our vacation. When we reached the park, I let Teddy go and watched him run towards the playground as I sat down on one of the benches close by. I placed a hand on my stomach as I watch Teddy giggle as he went down a curvy slide. I was just beginning to show but not by much and my morning sickness had lessen slightly.

"Mummy!" I looked over to Teddy to see him waving from the swings. I get up and walk over to him.

"Yes, Teddy?" I asked as I got closer.

"Swing with me?" He asked as he jumped onto the swing.

"Absolutely, Teddy-bear." I told him and sat down on the swing next to him, pumping my legs back and forth lightly to sway a little. "Do you want to get some ice cream in a hour or two? I can call John and Sherlock to have them join us?" Teddy nodded his head, excitedly.

"Ice cream!" He cheered as we swung. "I want chocolate with sprinkles, mummy!" He told me with a bright smile.

"Ooh, that sounds yummy, Teddy. I would like to have strawberry with chocolate sauce on top." I replied with a grin of my own as I took my mobile out of my shorts pocket. I looked up John's contact, knowing he would respond and sent him a text to meet us at the ice cream parlor down the street from the park.

[Sure! We could use the break, meet you there at 3?] John replied back a few moments later.

[Sounds great, see you then.] I sent back and put my mobile up and turn to Teddy.

"They'll meet us there at three, so you still have an hour to play around." Teddy nodded and continued to swing for the next twenty minutes to see how high I would let him go before telling him to come down. He hopped off the swing and went back to the playground to run around a bit more before it was time to meet Sherlock and John at the parlor. "Teddy, time to go!" I called for him. He raced over to me, grabbed my hand and began to drag me in the direction of the ice cream parlor. I let out a laugh as we walked down the street. As we walked pass the windows of the shop, we waved to Sherlock and John; who were sitting inside waiting for us. Teddy skipped in and went straight for the counter, telling the boy behind it what he wanted. We all let out a chuckle before ordering our own ice cream treats and sat down at the table to eat them.

"So, how was the park, Teddy?" John asked him.

"It was really fun! Mummy and I swung together on the swing set!" He told them, excitedly.

"How those cases going, boys?" I question after taking a bite of my frozen treat. Sherlock gave a scowl at his ice cream and John rolled his eyes.

"Boring apparently to this one." John pointed his thumb at Sherlock, who glared in return.

"You'll find something soon, you always do." I told them. We finished our treats and returned home to get out of the heat.

TPSH

August

TPSH

"Sherlock, we're going to be late for the appointment if you don't hurry up!" I called from downstairs as I helped Teddy with his shoes.

"Coming, coming." He replied as he trotted down the stairs, John right behind him. I turn back to Teddy and gave him a quick hug.

"Be good for John while your out at the park, sweetheart." I told him.

"Ok, mummy." He said. I stood back up and moved towards Sherlock. We walked outside, hailing a taxi to take us to the doctor's office. When we reached the office, I grabbed onto Sherlock's hand tightly as we walked into the building. He brought our hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to them.

"Everything will be fine, Eiric." He said. I bit my lip for a moment in thought.

"What if there is something wrong with the baby though?" I asked him, worried. I could feel my anxiety level start to rise.

"Then the doctor will tell us and we'll deal with it if it should come to that." Sherlock answered. I sighed as we enter the office and went straight towards the sign in desk. The brunette sitting behind the desk looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello, name please?" She asked.

"Eiric Potter. I have an appointment with Doctor Rupert." I told her. She gave a nod and started typing into her computer.

"Okay, Ms. Potter." She turned back to us and handed a clipboard to me. "You just need to fill some paper work out and we'll call you back as soon as we can." I took the clipboard and nodded. We walked over to the sitting area and sat down on one of the small sofa's. I began to fill the papers out with a slightly shaky hand. I glanced up at Sherlock when he placed a his hand over mine.

"Eiric, everything will be fine. Trust me." I stared into his blue-green eyes searching for any lies but found none. I felt my eyes watery slightly and pressed my head onto his shoulder.

"I know but I can't help thinking it." I whispered. He press a kiss to my cheek and took the clipboard from me filling the rest out and taking it back to the front desk. He sat back down next to me and took my hand in his again. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked me, confused.

"What gender do you want the baby to be? Boy or Girl?" I explained. He stared at me for a moment.

"Surprise." He said, simply. My eyes widen slightly at that.

"So, you don't want to know the gender till the baby is born?" He nodded. "What about names then?"

"Korra." I stared at him, "If the baby is a girl, I'd like to name her Korra." I gave him a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Eiric?" We looked at the call and stood up, walking towards the nurse. We followed the nurse down a hall towards an empty room. She held the door open for us and we entered. "If you could take a seat in the chair, please." I sat down on in the chair shifting my shirt up to show my rounded stomach. Sherlock took a seat beside me and took my hand again. The nurse took a bottle of gel out, showing it to me. "Now this will be cold." She told me and squirted some onto my stomach. I gave a shiver as the chilled gel touched my skin. She turned on the ultrasound machine and took one of the wands off. She started to move it around my stomach while Sherlock and I watch the screen in awe. She pointed towards the screen showing us certain things about the baby. She flipped a switch and the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Sherlock." I whispered turning towards him, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. Sherlock gave me a bright smile, his own eyes bright with unshed tears. He lent down and gave me a kiss.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The nurse asked us.

"No, we'd like it to be surprise." She nodded and started to take some pictures of the baby for us. When she was done she handed me a clothe to wipe the gel off.

"The baby is perfectly healthy, Ms. Potter." She told us as she handed us the pictures. I took them and looked through them over and over again as we walked out of the building. Sherlock hailed us a taxi back to Baker Street with a huge grin on his face.

TPSH

September

TPSH

I groaned as I rolled over in bed, waking up. I looked over towards the nightstand to check the time. It was two in the morning and I wanted strawberry ice cream with jalapeños and chocolate sauce. I quietly get out of bed so not to wake Sherlock and tiptoed into the kitchen to make my snack. I sat down on the couch and started to eat, letting out a hum of satisfaction.

"Eiric?" I glanced up as Sherlock came into view. "It's two in the morning, what're you doing up?" I lift my bowl up.

"The baby was hungry." I told him. He scrunched up his nose with disgust. "I'm almost done, go back to bed." He return back to our room. When I was done I wash my dish and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth then returned to bed. I laid down on my side and covered up. Sherlock wrapped an arm around my stomach as we settled back to sleep.

"So what was the craving this time?" He mumbled.

"Strawberry ice cream with jalapeños and chocolate sauce." I told him with a small smirk. I let out a chuckle at the gagging sound he let out. "At lest it wasn't like last week craving." I teased then laughed at his groan.

"It's just not right." He muttered and placed a kiss to my head.

"Get use to it. You have three more months full of weird cravings ahead of you."

TPSH

October

TPSH

"What about this one, Eiric?" Mione asked, holding up a pink onesie with an owl on it's front.

"It's perfect, Mione. You should get it." I told her as I looked through the unisex onesies.

"I was actually thinking you should get it." She said and handed it to me. I took it and looked at it for a moment.

"It's so hard to shop for baby items when you have no idea what gender your baby will be." I stated as I put the onesie in the trolly. "The girl clothes are so adorable, Mione." I stared longingly at the rows and rows of baby girl clothes.

"Then get some just incase the baby is a girl." She told me. I gave a smile and started to pick out a couple of outfits. "How are the boys?"

"Great. They're working on capturing a most wanted right now." I said as we walked down the crib aisle.

"They've been getting a lot of press from those last two cases right?" She asked.

"Yes, they are. I'm actually a little scared of the backlash Sherlock will have when the press turn on him." I explained to her.

"It's like the Triwizard Tournament all over again, isn't?" She questioned.

"Yes, it is." I answered. I pointed to a white crib with a star pattern carved into it. "What about that one?"

"Oh! That's gorgeous, Eiric." Mione exclaimed and called for a employee to help us. He got us two of them down and took them to the front. We kept looking down the aisles picking out different baby items as well as making our baby shower gifts list. After we were done looking around we went to the front to check out. I called Mycroft to have him deliver our items to Baker Street. We hailed a taxi and headed towards Angelo's to have lunch and rest our swollen feet for awhile. Angelo greeted us at the door and showed us to a table. I let out a sigh of relief as I sat down, glad to finally be off my feet.

"Your so lucky your due next month!" I said to Mione, I felt like I would burst any moment.

"You only have two months left, Eiric." She replied before taking a sip of her water.

"I know but I want to hold my baby now." I took some of the warm bread out of the bowl, taking a bite.

"Let's hope your stilling saying that when the baby wakes you up in the early hours." She tease. I toss a piece of my bread at her.

"Sherlock started to record himself while he's playing his violin to play for the baby to sleep too." I told her and gave a bright smile. "Isn't that adorable of him?" I all but squeal out before giving a small look of horror as Mione burst out laughing. "Oh, Merlin. I sounded like Parkinson just then." Mione and I started at one another for a moment before bursting into giggles.

"Hormones." We giggled out and had the best day ever.

TSPH

November

TPSH

"Mummy?" I looked up from my book and saw Teddy standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up, sweetie?" I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, I put Teddy down to sleep as least an hour ago. Teddy twisted his blanker in his little hands, I smiled and set my book next to the alarm clock. "Come here." I patted the empty space next to me. Sherlock was out late on a case with John doing Merlin knows what. Teddy crawled onto the mattress and snuggled up against my side.

"What's on your sweet little mind?" I soothed, smoothing his now deep violet hair, Molly called it his "huffy hue". His eyes fixed on my now massive stomach.

"Am I going to have to sleep under the stairs like you did?" He whispered. I felt my heart break a little. I lifted his chin and locked eyes with him.

"You are just as much of my child as this one." I placed a hand on my stomach. "You are my son and I will always love you." Teddy curled up in a smaller ball and buried his face.

"ButwhatifyoulikeyourbabymorethenmeandyoudontwantmeandLockiewontlikemeand —" his voice cracked and he started crying. I immediately lifted him up and held him close.

"Sshhhhhh, no I will never stop loving you." I whispered, rocking him back and forth like when he was a baby. I just held him until his cries bubbled down to hiccups. I kissed the top of his head and rubbed circles on his back.

"Do you have enough love for the both of us?" He asked, pointing to my belly. I chuckled and ruffled his dark hair.

"Love doesn't have a limit. It grows with every person added to a family. Do you love grandma Molly more or less then your nanny Andy?" He shook his head furiously.

"I love them both to Pluto and back!" He chirped.

"And I'll love you and your little sister or brother to Pluto and back." His hair rippled to a warmer shade of violet before shuttering back to its dark hue.

"What about Lockie? Does he have enough love for me?" He whispered anxiously.

"Of course I do." I looked up and saw Sherlock toss his scarf onto his chair. "In fact, I love you so much that I love you to Pluto and back, twice." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Teddy's eyes went wide and his mouth made a little 'o'. "I will always love you as much as your mother does." Teddy scrambled to Sherlock and threw the biggest hug a little boy could muster at him

"I'm always going to be here for you. All of you." He rested a hand on Teddy's back and the other on my ankle and gave a supportive squeeze.


End file.
